Zeus
|affiliation = Big Mom Pirates |jva = Yū Mizushima }} Zeus is a thundercloud homie that Big Mom summons from her left hand. It is a special kind of homie, as it received a soul fragment from Big Mom herself. Appearance Zeus is a large cloud who normally appears light-colored, although when it causes a storm it turns dark. It wears a striped baseball cap on his head. It usually has a carefree, sleepy expression, but can take on a more sinister appearance. When it was initially described by Pound, it lacked the baseball cap and most of its facial features. Gallery Personality Zeus is very loyal to Big Mom and will come to her when she summons it. Zeus seems to care about the safety of the citizens in Totto Land and hates to see them be tormented during Big Mom's rampages, but unlike its fellow homies, Zeus knows it is futile to try and reason with Big Mom when she is on one of her rampages. Abilities and Powers Zeus is on a higher level than normal homies due to boasting a fragment of Big Mom's very own soul. This gives the cloud a will strong enough to resist usage of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. It is capable, naturally as a cloud, of flight and can create large rainstorms with massive amount of lightning, especially when exposed to Prometheus's heat. Individually, it can also pour down rain, such as sweetened rain, , and it can generate lightning on its own. It can also expand and serve as a seat for Big Mom, being made of more dense and tangible material similar to Sea Clouds. Zeus is strong enough to fly while carrying a giant teacup to transport both Pudding and Sanji into the ceremony. History Past Zeus was created by a young Charlotte Linlin, and along with Prometheus became one of her main weapons as she began her pirating career several decades ago. When Urouge invaded Totto Land and defeated Snack, Big Mom had Zeus, and Prometheus create a large thunderstorm as Cracker sailed in to defeat Urouge. Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Zeus danced with Big Mom alongside the other homies as she asked for a status report on the preparations for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding. During Big Mom's rampage in Sweet City, Zeus told Prometheus that it was useless trying to talk to her during her tantrums, as she would not hear them. When Monkey D. Luffy invaded Whole Cake Island and defeated Cracker, Zeus and Prometheus created a large storm of sweet rain as Big Mom's army attacked Luffy. Zeus later returned to the Whole Cake Chateau, where he carried a Den Den Mushi on his back for Big Mom to speak through. After Luffy challenged Big Mom during the call, Zeus asked if she would get mad, but she replied that it was of no importance. However, when Big Mom got angry upon hearing that someone had broken into the Room of Treasure, Zeus became fearful. Big Mom broke into the Room of Treasure and summoned Zeus and Prometheus to help her battle Brook, whom they easily overwhelmed. After Brook was defeated, Big Mom sat on Zeus as she caressed the Straw Hat. Later on, he accompanied Big Mom and Pudding inside the Queen's Chamber, and the latter sat on him while conversing with her mother about the upcoming wedding. Big Mom and her homies then went to bed, but as she slept, she spotted and swatted at a fly. Thinking there was an intruder in the room, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon woke up and attacked the spot where Big Mom had swatted the fly before going back to sleep. Later, Zeus spotted Carrot approaching Big Mom and attacked her, thinking she was the fly. On the morning of the wedding day, Big Mom was crying in grief when the skeleton she was carrying was not moving (not knowing that Brook was replaced). Zeus and Prometheus cheered her up by reminding her of the wedding. They later accompanied her to the wedding venue as the Tea Party began. Zeus and Prometheus celebrated during the tea party, and when the time came for a wedding ceremony to begin, Zeus transported Sanji and Pudding to the venue on a giant teacup. When Luffy broke into the wedding venue, Big Mom summoned Zeus and Prometheus to her side in order to attack him. However, Charlotte Katakuri intercepted Luffy first. Major Battles *Zeus, Prometheus, and Charlotte Cracker vs. Urouge (unseen) *Big Mom's army vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, and King Baum *Zeus, Prometheus, and Big Mom vs. Brook Trivia *Zeus's name comes from the the Greek thunder god of the same name. *He shares the same voice actor as his fellow special Homies, Prometheus and Napoleon. References Site Navigation ca:Zeus ru:Зевс it:Zeus fr:Zeus Category:Homies Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists